Ce qu'il voit
by Kumfu
Summary: "Alors, tu vois, Sasuke ? Je t'avais bien dit que je serai là pour t'arrêter". Naruto. Sasuke. OS très court écrit pour le défi SINTE. UR.


**Titre :** Ce qu'il voit.

**Auteur :** Kumfu.

**Bêta :** Cocoli.

**Pairing :** Naruto Sasuke.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Le manga « Naruto » ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Voici un one-shot très court écrit pour le défi Sex Is Not The Enemy. L'image-prompt que j'ai reçue et sur laquelle est basé ce texte est la suivante : http : / / sexisnottheenemy . tumblr . com/post/162060234/via-yoshia (enlever les espaces pour suivre le lien. Sinon, il est aussi disponible sur ma page de profil).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CE QU'IL VOIT**

Sasuke penche légèrement son visage.

Il voit. Il se laisse captiver.

Il suit du regard l'insigne de l'ANBU sur l'arrondi de l'épaule. Il en observe la ligne, le trait noir encore fin et à la couleur franche. Il se laisse happer par ses contours, ses courbes, et finit par se perdre dans le creux de son tourbillon. Comme obnubilé, il se rend compte qu'il a du mal à en sortir. Il cligne des paupières.

Une question sans importance lui vient à l'esprit : depuis combien de temps Naruto est-il entré dans cette section ? Il ne le lui a pas demandé. Il n'y a pas pensé. Ils n'en ont pas eu le temps. À peine se sont-ils parlés, d'ailleurs. Il se focalise sur son tatouage, comme s'il pouvait parvenir à le dater uniquement à la netteté de ses traits. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu.

Lentement, il vide l'air de ses poumons. Il détaille le grain de sa peau, la fine couche de sueur qui sèche désormais doucement, sous la chaleur du soleil au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Il lève les yeux, est ébloui, les referme aussitôt. Son visage reste encore quelques temps dirigé vers le ciel. La pensée que le soleil a choisi le bon moment pour se montrer lui vient à l'esprit. Le coin de ses lèvres se relève en une très légère inclinaison. L'instant sonne comme celui de l'apaisement, d'une fin, la chaleur de leur corps-à-corps se calmant lentement. Puis sa main descend sur l'arrondi de l'épaule de Naruto et il se demande combien de temps il va rester, ainsi, à lui servir de coussin. Celui-ci semble d'ailleurs s'en amuser. On dirait un petit sourire sur le bord de sa bouche, comme s'il était conscient de le coincer sous son poids et ne pouvait se retenir d'en rigoler. Ça lui ressemble bien, tiens.

Un très léger frisson traverse Sasuke. L'effort fini, son corps est en train de se refroidir. Il se met à parcourir rapidement des yeux la clairière où ils se sont arrêtés, comme s'il pouvait retrouver ce qu'il était advenu son haut de kimono, mais ne parvient qu'à songer au corps tout autant dénudé de Naruto. Peut-être devrait-il le couvrir ?

Il n'ose pas bouger. L'herbe sous ses fesses le chatouille.

Il se sent perdu, il faut le reconnaître. Il ne sait pas s'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer entre eux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses se déroulent ainsi et Naruto non plus, sûrement. Il ne s'était pas préparé à le rencontrer ici et certainement pas à ce moment. Quant à songer à ce qui pourrait se produire s'ils se retrouvaient, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le faire, et encore moins en étant seuls, dans un face à face qui ne les avait plus opposés depuis la Vallée de la Fin… depuis la dernière fois, lorsqu'il s'était penché sur son visage...

Il se sent idiot de ne pas oser bouger, ainsi. Les coins de la bouche de Naruto en sont décidément bien relevés. C'est incroyable, ce sourire d'imbécile heureux qu'il est encore capable d'arborer. Jusqu'au bout…

Le voir avec une telle expression le trouble.

Son regard dérive sur la courbure du cou de ce dernier, cette étendue étrangement exposée, troublante dans sa nudité. La tête posée sur ses genoux, Naruto a tout de l'enfant qui se serait laissé tomber de sommeil. Il n'a aucune conscience de la façon dont Sasuke le regarde à cet instant et celui-ci le sait. Et il ne l'aura jamais. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il se permet de le détailler ainsi.

Son bandeau frontal parti, les cheveux blonds qui, d'habitude, ne retombent pas plus loin que le bas de l'insigne du village de Konoha, filent désormais frôler le sol. Sasuke regrette de ne pas pouvoir discerner ses yeux, sous les paupières fermées. Il aurait aimé en voir le bleu. Il resserre la main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

Puis, il penche son nez au-dessus de sa chair et sent.

L'humidité de la nature ambiante est forte, mais il peut percevoir le musc que leur joute physique a fait se développer. L'odeur de la sueur. Une, plus fine, de fluides corporels.

D'un coup, il laisse tomber sa tête et ses lèvres se posent sur l'arrondi de l'épaule de Naruto. Il goûte un temps sa chair et reste appuyé en haut de ce mont d'où la transpiration s'évapore encore lentement. Il perçoit l'odeur de peau caressée par le soleil, un quelque chose lui rappelant l'enfance, il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Il essaye de compter le nombre d'années durant lesquelles ils ne s'étaient plus vus.

Sa main caresse l'épaule. Plus le temps passe et plus son étreinte se resserre. Il n'arrive pas à faire le tri dans ses idées.

Il entend les battements de son cœur qui ne se calment pas. Le sang pulse dans ses tempes, lui embrouillant l'esprit.

Lentement, ses doigts descendent le long de l'épiderme, en éprouvent la douceur, ressentent la chaleur devenir de moins en moins forte au fur et à mesure que l'effort fourni se fait lointain. Il se trouve bête de le garder ainsi sur ses genoux, mais ne peut pas se résoudre à le laisser.

Il n'arrive pas à percevoir pourquoi ça s'est passé ainsi. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne peut pas retracer le déroulement des évènements.

Quelque part, sur un côté de son torse, une blessure lui fait mal.

Il continue à toucher Naruto. Encore. À ne pas perdre le contact. À ne pas le lâcher, à ne pas bouger, à ne pas le réveiller. Qu'il dorme. Qu'il garde ce petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres, que rien ne vienne troubler le calme irréel de ce moment.

Il aimerait bien parvenir à saisir ce qui s'est passé. Il n'y arrive pas. Il ne sait plus. Le terrain saccagé autour de lui ne lui laisse pas d'indice sur la façon dont les faits se sont enchaînés et peut-être ne veut-il pas vraiment se souvenir.

Comme s'il voulait le lui rappeler, un éclat de soleil fait luire un kunai planté dans le sol, juste à côté de lui.

Peut-être veut-il croire à une autre réalité.

Il se sent meurtri.

Au fond de lui, la seule certitude qu'il ait est qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que ça se passe ainsi, bien que ce soit écrit, bien qu'il ait su que toute autre confrontation avec Naruto n'aurait pu que se terminer d'une telle manière.

Et Naruto qui semble en sourire…

« Regarde, Sasuke. Regarde. J'ai réussi à te faire t'arrêter. Tu le vois ? Je te l'avais bien dit. Tu le vois ? Tu vois comme je suis finalement parvenu à te stopper ? »

Il entend les voix qui se rapprochent, celle de Sakura, au loin. Son hurlement. Les pas précipités dans les feuilles mouillées. La course. Il perçoit dans son dos les corps qui se resserrent, le cliquetis des armes, les cris de détresse, le déni, le refus de croire ce qu'ils sont en train de découvrir, l'angoisse, la peur, l'affolement — mais c'est trop tard !

Il ne peut même pas comprendre comment ça s'est passé. Il ne le sait pas. Il resserre simplement ses bras autour du corps inerte qu'il tient tout contre lui. Quelque chose de liquide a rendu poisseuses ses mains. L'odeur métallique le dérange.

Derrière lui, le sifflement d'une arme de jet se fait entendre. Elle n'est peut-être même pas destinée à le toucher : seulement à l'obliger à s'éloigner. Il peut imaginer la force avec laquelle elle atteindra son dos s'il ne se décale pas.

Mais il ne bouge pas. Il regarde juste le sourire de Naruto. Une dernière fois. Cette expression tellement heureuse qu'il a d'avoir trouvé le repos sur ses cuisses.

Cela fait un certain temps, maintenant, qu'il n'entend plus son cœur battre.

* * *

**FIN.**

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...

Sinon, comme je n'ai pas écrit de sexe pour ce charmant défi qui s'appelle tout de même « Sex Is Not The Enemy », rendons-lui hommage, j'ai écrit une autre fiction sur une autre image-prompt, cette fois avec tout plein de sexe et sur un nouveau fandom, pour moi : « Starfighter » (un Yaoi hot hot hot de S.F. qu'il faut absolument lire). Pour ceux que ça intéresse : il est posté sur ffnet. Il suffit de passer sur ma page de profil pour le retrouver.


End file.
